The Conquering
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: DISCONTINUED! And REWRITTEN to Demons. Please search up Demons and you'll see the rewriten and better version of this story.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of it All

Hi peoples. After a lot of thinking, I decided to make a SasuSaku fic as my first fanfic. Enjoy ^^.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All

16 year old Sakura walked around her school grounds anxiously. School was over and her teacher, Takana, sternly told Sakura to meet her after school immediently.

"I hope she didn't catch me chewing gum today." Sakura said to herself as she looked up the sky. Suddenly, the ground was shaking from behind her hard enough to make Sakura fall to the ground. Sakura then looked behind her and saw a black red-eyed flying monster staring at her with hunger. Sakura was too frightened to even move when the monster was coming after her. Before she could even blink, another figures tackled the monster away from Sakura. Sakura looked up to the figure and saw that it was a man with red hair and a pretty muscled body.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sakura's teacher, Takana asked her as she walked towards Sakura.

"Takana-sensei what's going on?! What is that monster?! And who's that man that tackled it?!" Sakura asked as she managed to get up. Sakura then looked at the man's fist turn into a glowing green light and punched the monster. Sakura's eyes widen as she watched the monster slowly disappear.

"That man is Takeshi Horo. He's my demon. That monster there is a shadow demon. That shadow demon just tried to eat your soul but it's a good thing Takeshi and I arrived in time." Takana said. Sakura stepped back when Takeshi was coming their way.

"If Takeshi is a demon, why does he look like a human? Isn't he supposed to be vicious and gross just like that monster that just disappeared?" Sakura asked. Takeshi then twitched in annoyance. He did not expect that to be her first impression of him.

"I'll explain everything. But not here. Let's go to my classroom." Takana said as she led them to her classroom.

"Demons are usually the bad monsters that everyone fears and avoid. But demons like Takeshi are called Sentinel Demons. The word "sentinel" means "guard" so they are "guard demons". The demon that came after you is a Shadow Demon. Shadow Demons are demons that have either been abandoned by their human, they have been cut off by their human, the demon's human is dead, or the demon's heart is black and evil. Shadow Demons feed on human soul if the human owns a demon. That's why I wanted you to come here as soon as you can so Shadow Demons wouldn't harm you. But the demons have been quicker than before so we better watch out." Takana explained. Takana, Sakura, and Takeshi are now inside Takana's classroom. The doors were locked in case someone intrudes.

"But Takana-sensei, I don't have a demon. I haven't even heard of any demons that you just mentioned before. Why do Sentinel Demons have human? What do they mean by having humans? And why do Sentinel Demons protect humans?" Sakura asked.

" Many centuries ago, demons are all bad and they haunt and kill, just like how everyone thinks about them. But one day, a demon fell in love with a human." Takana said. Sakura widen her eyes. Takana continued," The demon loved the human so much, he protected the human from anything that harms her and even risked his life to guard the human. The demon was also very loyal to the human and followed each of her commands without hesitation. The demon guarded the human and followed her like a bodyguard. Over time, his ugly form soon turn out to be a beautiful form of a man. The demon was still a demon but he can change his forms. Only his demon form wasn't ugly and black, it was white but the appearance wasn't very bad at all. Soon, he was transformed into what we call a Sentinel Demon. Years past then and soon, the only demons that existed were Sentinel Demons."

"Then how did Shadow Demons came to existence?" Sakura asked.

"Sentinel Demons live to serve the human they are assigned to be with until the human's life has ended. Sentinel Demons are extremely loyal and protective. If the human is evil, so will the demon. If the human is in grave danger, the demon will protect the human, even if it means to die or join the evil. If the demon's human is dead, so will the demon. If the demon's human cut itself off the demon, the demon becomes a Shadow Demon. A Shadow Demon can also exist if the Shadow Demon cuts itself off the human or has an evil heart when a human doesn't. The first Shadow Demon existed when a Sentinel Demon from a very long time ago cuts itself off the human." Takana answered. "And Sakura, you do have a demon."

"If I do, why isn't he or she with me right now?" Sakura asked.

"Demons can only be guys since the first one was a guy. But don't worry Sakura, your demon will come to you." Takana told her. "I'll drive you home Sakura, it's risky if you don't have a demon with you right now."

Sakura looked out the window of her room in deep thought. She stared at the sky as the gentle breeze crashed on her face.

"I wonder what my demon will be like." Sakura said to herself. She then looked at the distance to see a giant dark figure flying towards her. As it got rapidly faster, Sakura noticed that it was a shadow demon. Sakura got away from her window as the shadow demon chased her around her room. Everything in Sakura's room was crashing down as Sakura desperately ran from the demon. Sakura was then backed up in the wall and the demon charged at her. But before the demon even touched her, another figure tackled it away. Since the room's lights are off, Sakura couldn't tell what the figure was. But that figure then punched the demon with its glowing white hand and Sakura watched as the demon slowly disappear. The figure was covered with the shadow and Sakura was in the moonlight. She can see the figure move though.

"Sakura-hime, are you alright?" The figure asked her. It was a male voice that sounded like the man was around her age. Sakura took a step back.

"W-who are you? H-how do you know my name? Show yourself." Sakura told him. The figure then walked towards the light to show his amazing figure. It was a man with black hair and onyx eyes and black hair. His face was gorgeous enough to make any girl fall on their knees. Sakura started to heat up badly with red all over her face when she realized something. The man wasn't wearing **any clothes.**

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am your sentinel demon. Ready to serve you." Sasuke said as he knelt down in front of her.

"M-my d-demon…." Sakura said, still very red.


	2. Chapter 2:More Information

Hi guys! This is my second chapter of SasuSaku ^^. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: More Information

"Sakura! What happened here?!"

Sakura and Sasuke turned to Sakura's door to see Sakura's mom standing there in shock.

"Sakura why is your room a mess?! And what is this man doing here?! Sakura Haruno you better not just did what I thought you did!"Mrs. Haruno yelled at Sakura.

"Mom it's not what you think! This man is Sasuke Uchiha. He's my Sentinel Demon. He just got here and saved me from the Shadow Demon that was attacking me. That's why my room's a mess. I know I sound crazy but you have to believe me." Sakura explained. Mrs. Haruno eyed her weirdly.

"N-nonsense! Where are you getting this from? There's no such thing as demons." Mrs. Haruno told her.

"Of course they do. My teacher Takana-sensei has one!"Sakura told Mrs. Haruno. Mrs. Haruno shook her head and took a few steps back.

"I told you there's no such thing as a de-" Mrs. Haruno was interrupted by a light that slighty blinded her eye. Mrs. Haruno then walked towards Sakura's window and gasped as she picked up a red necklace. The necklace had a pearl with diamonds glued to it. Mrs. Haruno held the necklace to her chest and closed her eyes sadly. "Yorek"

"Mom what is that?" Sakura asked.

"Let's talk in the living room. And tell your demon to wrap himself with a blanket." Mrs. Haruno told her without opening her eyes and turning around.

*****

"I take back what I said Sakura. I lied. Demons exists." Mrs. Haruno said.

"I thought that the demons were extinct. Barely any demons exist now. The last human I thought had a demon was Takana. Turns out you had one to Sakura." Mrs. Haruno said. Sasuke , Sakura, and Mrs. Haruno sat in the couch of their living room, drinking hot choco.

"How did you know about demons mom." Sakura asked Mrs. Haruno.

"Because I used to have one." Mrs. Haruno told her. " A long time ago, I got my demon when I was 15 years old. It was my Sentinel Demon. His name was Yorek Hun. He lived with me for 8 years until… _they _cut my demon off." Mrs. Haruno said as she held back tears. Sakura and Sasuke widen their eyes.

"Who cut your demon off?" Sakura asked.

"People called Soul Reapers. They look for humans with Sentinel Demons, cut off the human's demon, and consume the soul of the human, the demon, our both. Or if the demon is good enough, they just cut the human and demon apart and turn the Sentinel Demon into a Shadow Demon. But the human lives though." Mrs. Haruno said. "Soul Reapers found Yorek and I and cut him off me. Instead of consuming our souls, they just took Yorek and turned him into a Shadow Demon. I gave him this necklace before all that happened. I made the necklace so the only one that could possibly have it is Yorek." Mrs. Haruno told them.

"So the Shadow Demon that attacked me was Yorek? And the one that Sasuke killed was Yorek? Mom I-I'm so sorry!" Sakura said as she wiped off her tears.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I would've done the same thing if Yorek was after you." Mrs. Haruno told her sadly. "But enough about me. I no longer have a demon but you do. Sasuke has to be with you at all times. You two should almost never separate. And another thing, do not tell anyone that you have a demon or Sasuke is a demon. Anyone in the world can be a Soul Reaper and that's when it gets dangerous. Since Sasuke doesn't look related to us, he has to pretend to be your boyfriend. He also gets to sleep with you but don't abuse it got it Sakura?"

"Y-yes mom." Sakura nodded while blushing.

"Since your room is a mess, you two can sleep in the guest room." Mrs. Haruno said. " Go on now."

When Sakura and Sasuke walked towards the guestroom, Mrs. Haruno quickly whispered to Sasuke," Take care of Sakura… please." Sasuke nodded and followed Sakura.

*****

"You have a pretty nice mom Sakura-hime." Sasuke told Sakura. The two were now in the guestroom getting things ready. Thankfully, Sasuke was wearing some of Mr. Haruno's old clothes. The two will be shopping tomorrow, Sakura said.

"Sasuke just called me Sakura. And thanks, I bet you mom is nice to." Sakura told him.

"Yeah" Sasuke said.

"I bet your mom also misses you right now." Sakura said.

"My mother is dead. So are the rest of the family." Sasuke said sadly. Sakura widen her eyes." My parents die so they can give me energy to be alive to serve you."

"So your parents died because of me? I am so sorry!" Sakura said as her eyes swell up in tears.

"Don't cry Sakura. It's ok. I live to serve you." Sasuke said. Sakura then gave him a hug and Sasuke slowly hugged back. The two then got in the bed and Sakura started blushing. She then looked up to her demon and saw that he wasn't sleeping. His eyes were still open.

"Aren't you gonna sleep Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"If I sleep, I would be slow in coming after you when you're in danger." Sasuke explained.

"It's ok Sasuke. Just sleep. Are you a light-sleeper?"Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded his head. " Then it's ok to sleep. As long as you're a light-sleeper, I'll be alright." Sakura said. "Now go to sleep." With that, Sasuke immediently fell asleep. Sakura smiled and went to sleep as well.

__________________________

Hope you like the chappy ^^!


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Day

DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!...Enjoy the chappy ^^!

Chapter 3: The Next Day……

"speaking"

'thoughts'

It was already 7:00 and the sun was shining brightly. The sunshine hit Sakura's and woke her up. Sakura then opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's face was bright and pale in the sunlight. His eyes were still closed and Sakura awed at his face as Sasuke continued to breathe slowly. 'He's so beautiful' Sakura thought. Sakura watched as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to look at her. "Good morning Sasuke" Sakura greeted.

"Good morning Sakura" Sakura greeted back.

"Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I did thank you. Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes thank you" Sakura answered to Sasuke with a smile. Sakura then looked at the clock and saw that it was already 7:05. She then looked back to Sasuke and said, "C'mon Sasuke. Let's eat breakfast and get you some clothes." Sasuke then nodded and followed Sakura to the kitchen.

*****

"Good morning mom" Sakura greeted.

"Good morning sweetie. Come and sit down with Sasuke. I made you guys pancakes." Mrs. Haruno said as she walked towards the living room. Mrs. Haruno was dressed up in her usual work clothes and prepared her stuff. "Bye sweetie! Bye Sasuke! Take care!" Mrs. Haruno said before leaving. Sasuke and Sakura were already in the table eating breakfast.

"Where is your mother going Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"To work. She works in a jewelry store downtown." Sakura answered. Sakura looked at Sasuke's plate and saw that he was already finished with his food. Sakura then ate her pancakes faster and quickly washed the dishes.

"Do you want me to wash the dishes for you Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"No thank you. Just wait for me so we can leave." Sakura told him.

"Alright" Sasuke said as he went to the living room and waited. After three minutes, Sakura was done and came to the living room.

"Let's go"

*Meanwhile*

A blonde-haired girl and a brown-haired man were walking on the streets. The blonde-haired girl had short wavy hair and brown eyes and was wearing a short orange skirt, a blue shirt that showed her belly button, and red heels. The brown-haired man was wearing a simple black shirt, pants, and shoes.

" Master Chuichi, due to respect, I really don't think there is any other Sentinel Demons in this town. The search is pointless." The man said.

"Patience Eisuke. The world is a vast place. The fact that those Sentinel Demons dare stay alive on Earth is sickening to Soul Reapers like me and Shadow Demons like you. Those Sentinel Demons' existence put Soul Reapers into shame. I don't even know what's so great about them." Chuichi said.

"Yes master. They are indeed disgraceful, but their souls and the humans they serve are delicious. Although, those Sentinel Demons also put shame in Shadow Demons. Demons kill and feed not to serve those insignificant humans . They should all perish. Once all of them are gone, we Soul Reapers and Shadow Demons can have a chance to take over this worthless world." Eisuke declared.

"That's why both our kinds search the world for those demons. Those summoners are annoying as well. As long as they exist, there will be no end to those pesky demons. We shall kill them both." Chuichi too declared.

"They better watch out." Eisuke said smirking.

*Back with Sasuke and Sakura*

Sasuke and Sakura were finally done shopping for Sasuke's clothes and decided to rest in a bench. Sasuke was carrying two bags and so did Sakura.

"Well well well, look who we have here. Forehead girl finally got a boy to actually be with her."

Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Chuichi and Eisuke walking towards them.

"Shut up Chuichi. You're such a slut. I'm surprised that Eisuke can actually stand you enough to be with you." Sakura said.

"I am only with Chuichi because she is actually normal, pretty, and smart compared to you Forehead." Eisuke said.

"You got some nerve if you think you can talk to Sakura like that." Sasuke said and got up angrily in front of the two.

"And who are you supposed to be cutie?" Chuichi asked Sasuke with a wink. "Why are you even with that freak? You should be with girls like me."

"Who I am is none of your business and_ I am only with Sakura because she is actually normal, pretty, and smart compared to you Slut_." Sasuke said with mock when he mostly repeated what Eisuke said.

"Why you!" Eisuke said as he aimed to punch Sasuke. Sasuke then went into a fighting stance.

"That's enough!"

_________________________

Like what you just read? More will come soon ^^.

Sakura: Awesome story!

Sasuke: It's pretty good I guess….

ME: I DON"T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!...If you guys wanted to know….

Sasuke: Don't have to scream….

ME: ;P


	4. Chapter 4:The Next Day Part 2

Hi guys! Forth chappy. Enjoy ^^.

Chapter 4: The Next Day…. Part2

Everyone turned around to see their English teacher Takana with Takeshi. Takana was wearing a short red tube dress with brown heels. Her long black hair rested on her shoulders. She looked pretty attractive and young despite the fact that she was 23 years old. Takeshi stood next to her wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and red tennis shoes.

"Chuichi…Eisuke… Quit acting like young children! Move along and leave them alone." Takana commanded. Chuichi and Eisuke grunted and walked away. Takana looked at Sakura and Sasuke and smiled. "I see you've already received your demon Sakura. Congratulations."

"Um… Sasuke is not a demon. He's just-"Sakura was interrupted.

"Don't worry Sakura. Your mom told me your demon saved you from a shadow demon. And who it was. But it's ok. I'm pretty sure your mom told you not to tell anyone about Sasuke. I understand. It's actually a rule for summoners like you and me." Takana explained. The four of them were now sitting themselves in a café.

"Summoners? What are they?" Sakura asked.

"Summoners are humans, only they are different from ordinary humans because their souls are joined together with your demon. Your soul is different from a huaman. It's like putting mustard on a hotdog when most of them are with ketchup. You share almost everything with your demon except pain. Summoners are the kind of humans they call them because if Summoners are in existence, so will the Sentinel Demon it serves. That's part of the reason Sentinel Demons protect Summoners and fully respect them. For example, have you noticed that neither Sasuke or Takeshi are saying anything?" Takana asked. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he looked back at her. Sakura then looked at Takeshi and he was quietly looking down.

"Yeah" Sakura answered.

"That's because they would only talk if they sense that you are allowing them to talk whenever you want. Or if you command them to. Takeshi knows that this conversation is pretty important so he just stays quiet. But even if I allow him to talk, he's not exactly talkative at all. Well at least, until I tell him not to." Takana explained.

"Sasuke, you can talk whenever you want from now on. Even interrupt if you want to. Just act normal okay?" Sakura said to Sasuke.

"As you wish Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Looks like you want your demon to be like a human. That's new." Takana said.

"What are you talking about sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Usually summoners are proud about having demons and usually take advantage of it by treating them like slaves. At least most of them. But you're different Sakura." Takana told Sakura.

"I dunno. I guess I just don't like people obeying me against their will. I don't want them to respect me because I'm their master. I want them to respect and like me for who I am. Everyone should be treated as an equal no matter who they are." Sakura said. "I want Sasuke to be my friend. I don't really want to think of him as a servant."

"You're a very good person Sakura. A very good person indeed." Takana said.

*****

"What a day! Don't you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke answered. After encountering Takana and Takeshi, the two helped each other clean up Sakura's room so the two are now in Sakura's room to sleep there. Sakura handed him a pretty big box.

"Here you go Sasuke. These are the supplies you need to use to clean yourself up. Toothbrush, towels, everything." Sakura explained.

"Sakura may I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure Sasuke"

"Did you really mean it when you said everyone should be treated equally no matter who they are?" Sasuke asked.

"Well of course I did. Animals, plants, humans, demons, or anything, they should all be treated fairly." Sakura answered as the two got in bed. "Goodnight Sasuke"

"Good night Sakura" Sasuke said as the two fell asleep.

*Meanwhile*

"Master Chuichi, the number of Sentinel Demons have increased. I can feel it." Eisuke hissed. He was in his true form.

"Those demons and summoners should watch out then." Chuichi said with a smirk. She was also in her true form as well. The two of them just finished consuming the souls of a Summoner and a Sentinel Demon.

___________

Is it too short? Hope ya like it anyway ^^!


	5. Chapter 5: The First Day with My Demon

Hi guys! I want to thank everyone who enjoys this fanfic. I really appreciate it ^^.

Chapter 5: The First Day with My Demon

"Ok Sasuke and Sakura, I fixed your schedules so you two will be in the same classes. That way, you two will never separate unless it's necessary." Takana explained. It was Monday morning at 7:00 am and Takana and Takeshi visited Sakura's house for the schedule. "Come on you two, I'll drive you guys to school."

"Bye Sasuke! Bye Sakura! Take care in school!" Mrs. Haruno said as she waved them goodbye.

*****

"Sensei, if Takeshi is your demon, how come I've never seen you with him at school before?" Sakura asked. The four of them are now in Takana's car. The school was 3 miles away and Sakura got bored so she let her curiosity take over.

"Summoners are called Summoners because they somehow combined their existence with their demons. But if your spiritual energy with your demon is strong enough, you can be as far away from your demon as you wish and you can summon them whenever you please. I summon Takeshi after school everyday." Takana answered.

"Takeshi, how long have you been with Takana-sensei? How do you even strenghthen this spiritual energy? What is this spiritual energy?" Sakura asked. She would've asked Takana but she was also curious about what Takeshi sounds like.

"I have served Takana for eight years. I came to her when she was saving another summoner from getting her soul consumed just like her demon. Our spiritual energy was strenghthened from our relationship. The more time you are with your demon, the more self-conficent and open up your demon is. So try not to have arguments with your demon. If your relationship with your demon is bad, both your spiritual energies goes down and you two grow weak. Demons and summoners are both different, but the results of a bad relationship is the same." Takeshi explained. Takeshi's voice was deep but has a hint of youth. Sakura liked it.

"So what's the result of a bad relationship?" Sakura asked.

"Very bad, but no one is able to explain it though. It's just like love, it's indescribable but the effects are very strong." Takana answered. Sakura gulped. She suddenly felt anxious but didn't know why.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yeah" Sakura answered.

*****

"Ah there the new student! Everyone, meet Sasuke Uchiha." Takana introduced. Sakura's homeroom teacher is Takana. Takana was wearing an orange top, red skirt, and purple high heels. Her hair was up in a bun. The students wore uniforms. Girls wore a white polo shirt, blue skirt, and black shoes. Boys wore the same thing only they wore pants not skirts. The girls in the classroom squealed at Sasuke with hearts in their eyes. "Well Sasuke, why don't you tell the class_ some_ things about you."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am seventeen years old. This is my first year in Konoha. And I am dating Sakura Haruno." Sasuke announced. All the girls in the room gasped, except Sakura. Chuichi, who was in the class as well, let out an angry look.

*****

"So what do you think of my high school so far Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Two classes have already passed so it's their break time. The two are now walking around the school's very big field.

"It's pretty good. Don't you have any friends that you usually hang out with?" Sasuke asked.

"I did. Her name's Tenten. But she's out sick today." Sakura answered.

"I can't believe a very attractive and normal person is actually your boyfriend." Chuichi said as she walked towards them with Eisuke following behind. " Poor Sasuke, fate went against him and forced him to be with you. Tenten is so lucky she's sick."

"What do you want Chuichi?" Sakura snarled.

"Eisuke and I were on the way to the snack bar to meet our adoring fans until we ran into you two." Chuichi answered as she cuddled to Sasuke. "You know Sasuke, it's never too late to come to me. I'm welcoming you with open arms."

"Back off!" Sasuke commanded. Chuichi let out an angry look.

"I seriously don't know what you see in that witch! I'm popular, beautiful, rich, and everything she's not. What do you seriously see in her?!" Chuichi asked.

"She's not you." Sasuke simply answered as he and Sakura walked away. Chuichi just screamed in frustration.

*****

"I'm sorry about Chuichi. That slut has been a pain in the neck since first grade. She's such a slutty jerk!" Sakura said. Two are now in their next class, foods.

"It's not your fault. I know how you feel and I've only known her for two days." Sasuke said understandingly.

"Ok Sasuke, today we're baking any kind of cake you would like to bake. I have all the ingredients, you want to pair up with Sakura?"The foods teacher, Mrs. Fish (A/N: ROFL), told Sasuke as she gave him a paper of instructions.

"You wanna bake an apple coffee cake Sasuke? It's really good." Sakura asked. (A/N: OMG I baked that in my foods class and it was sooo good. Especially with whip cream.)

"Sure" Sasuke answered as the two got to work. Sakura got the ingredients and Sasuke prepared the supplies. After mixing the batter with the other stuff, Sakura greased the pan and put it in the oven. Waiting for the cake to bake, Sakura decided to start a conversation.

"Sasuke are you ok with me being your pretend girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's alright." Sasuke answered.

"If you feel any discomfort, tell me ok?" Sakura asked.

"Alright" Sasuke answered.

*****

"Two more periods and school is finally over!" Sakura said. It was lunch time and Sasuke and Sakura were feeding each other with macaroni and cheese. (A/N: ONE of my faves ^^.)

"It has been a pretty long day." Sasuke said as he put mac and cheese in Sakura's mouth.

"School was always stress for me. No matter how smart and tough I am, they're still putting stress on my nerves. Don't they bother you Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she put the food in Sasuke's mouth.

"It's not as tiring as Demon Academy. In that school, Sentinel Demons were trained to be the strongest they can be to protect our summoners. The trainers there were merciless. They won't even care if you were straining or not. And we can't die to get out of there unless our summoners are dead. We have to graduate the academy to get out of there to our summoners." Sasuke explained as he put the food in Sakura's mouth.

"I feel so sorry for you." Sakura pitifully said. Just as she was about to feed Sasuke, a Shadow Demon suddenly appeared and swept Sakura away.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as he ran after them.

____________________

Hehe sudden suspense. I love it! Hope you like the chappy .


	6. Chapter 6: Saving

Here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't upload for a while. I was so busy. Well here it is.

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

_Flashback_

______________

Chapter 6: Saving

The shadow demon led Sakura far away into a forest. Despite its speed, Sasuke followed just as fast. The demon then shoved Sakura to a stone wall and started consuming her soul. Sakura struggled to get free but can feel herself getting weaker. Just before she closed her eyes, a huge dragon tackled the shadow demon off. Sakura looked at the dragon as he continued to hit the demon with its tail. Sakura looked at the dragon's eyes and knew it was very familiar. As blood continued to spill everywhere, the dragon began to grow very tired. The shadow demon was too strong. Three seconds later, the dragon closed its eyes and collapsed to the ground. The dragon was bleeding everywhere and it needed a lot of rest. However, the shadow demon was the opposite and had the strength to lunge itself to the dragon. Getting enough strength back, Sakura ran in front of the dragon. Her arms were spread, didn't really care if she dies. Suddenly, her spiritual energy was high and the demon suddenly fell to the ground. Feeling weak again, Sakura fell to the ground, but she was still determined to protect the dragon.

Sakura then widened her eyes to see that the shadow demon was slowly getting up and charged at her. She closed her eyes and braced the impact until she felt the dragon was gone. She looked up and saw that the dragon was forming a fire ball in his mouth. Once it's big enough, the dragon then shot it at the demon as Sakura just watched it fall to the ground. The demon violently moved around the ground as Sakura watched slowly disappear into ashes. Sakura let out a big breath, not knowing that she held her breath all this time. She then turned to see the dragon slowly walk up to her with its small feet. Just before Sakura could catch it, the dragon already collapsed to the ground. Sakura stared in shock as she watches the dragon transform into a familiar form. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke are you alright?!" Sasuke!" Sakura said as she shook Sasuke in fear.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to the sky to see Takana riding on a giant white falcon coming their way. Sakura watched as the two made their way towards ground. She watched in shock as she watched the falcon transform into Takeshi.

"S-sensei!" Sakura said in shock.

"Hello Sakura" Takana greeted. She then frowned when she saw Sakura holding a baldly bleeding Sasuke. She then got her medical stuff from her bag and walked towards Sasuke.

*****

"Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke will be fine. He just needs some rest." Takana said. She and Sakura looked at the starry night sky on a hill, while Sakura held Sasuke in her arms.

"Thank goodness. But how did Sasuke transform into a dragon?" Sakura asked.

"Sentinel Demons have their own demon forms. Sasuke's form is a dragon and Takeshi's form is a falcon. The forms are different, but they're always white. If they're evil, they are black. Which is why Shadow Demon's are black, but they're all monsters. Sentinel demons take forms of animals." Takana answered. Sakura let out an "oh" and rested her head on Sasuke's with worry. Takana saw this and closed her eyes.

"You're really lucky Takeshi sensed the shadow demon's spiritual energy right away. Or Sasuke would've have been dead by now by blood loss." Takana said. "Good thing Sasuke was fast enough to save you in time. You would've been dead. But tell me Sakura, how did you raise your spiritual energy so fast?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she raised her head from Sasuke's.

"Despite your big loss of spiritual energy, you suddenly had enough to even stand and run. And when you stood in front of Sasuke, you gave out another kind of energy which caused the shadow demon to weaken. The energy was strong." Takeshi said. "Do you have any idea what it was?" Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know. I just saw Sasuke on the ground. He saved me. And when I looked at his eyes, I knew I had to save him. I wanted to save him." Sakura said she once again rested her head on Sasuke's.

"The energy you gave off wasn't your soul alone. It came from your heart. The energy was indeed very strong. When I felt it, it felt familiar. Like a feeling, emotion." Takana said. "Tell me Sakura, what did you feel back then?"

"I-I don't know. I really don't. It just came to me. I don't know how to describe it." Sakura said. Then she widened her eyes. "School! What about school?!"

"Don't worry Sakura. Your mom told the principal that you would be fine. No one knows about the demons. She also said to excuse Sasuke and me because we were coming after you. The Principal, Tsunade, had a demon as well. She lost hers when her demon saved her from Soul Reapers."

"S-soul Reapers?" Sakura asked.

"I forgot to explain to you what Soul Reapers are. Well Soul Reapers aren't exactly nice. Like Summoners, Soul Reapers have demons as well. Only they're Shadow Demons. Soul Reapers are very mean, vicious, and nasty monsters. They also consume the souls of Summoners and Sentinel Demons." Takana explained. "They started off as a Summoner and turned into a Soul Reaper when she consumed the soul of a Sentinel Demon and A Summoner. Her demon then turned into a Shadow Demon and soon, Shadow Demons served Soul Reapers. Both are very terrible monsters."

*Meanwhile*

Chuichi stood in front of the ashes of the Shadow Demon. She got some on her hand and crushed it with anger.

"Eisuke you fool!"

_Chuichi and Eisuke were just walking around a field until Eisuke went berserk._

"_Master I'm hungry! I'm so hungry! We hadn't eaten a soul for days!" Eisuke said as he looked at his master._

"_Patience Eisuke. We'll get our meal later. And besides, you've already ate a burger." Chuichi said._

"_Human food isn't enough! I want to eat a soul now!" Eisuke said and stopped as he looked forward._

"_Eisuke what's wrong?"Chuichi asked. She widened her eyes as Eisuke changed to his demon form and started flying. People around started running away and screaming in fear._

"_Come on master! I sense a Summoner and her Sentinel Demon!" Eisuke said as he flew away._

"_Eisuke stop!" Chuichi said as she ran after him but stopped when she saw him carrying Sakura in his arm. She then waited until she saw Sasuke transform into a dragon behind a tree and went after him. Chuichi widened her eyes. 'Sakura's a summoner and Sasuke's her demon?! How can I have not realize this before?!' Chuichi thought as she too changed into her form and went after them._

_*****_

_Chuichi widened he eyes when she saw Sakura quickly got up from the ground and stood in front of Sasuke. She then felt very weak when Sakura released a different kind of energy. She saw Eisuke fall on the ground and shortly got up to weakly charge at them. She tightened her fist when she saw Sasuke burn him down to the floor with a fire ball. She would've attacked them both if she had enough energy to. Chuichi let out a scream and tears of anger._

"Haruno will pay. And so will that pesky demon of hers."Chuichi said.

____________

Like? Hope so. Thanks for reading ^^!


	7. Chapter 7:Surprises

Here's the next chappy. Enjoy ^^.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

______________

Chapter 7: Surprise

Sakura looked down at her bed and watched Sasuke's sleep with worry. Takana said that Sasuke would be fine after some rest, but Sasuke didn't wake up since the demon attack and it was yesterday around 3. Sakura held Sasuke's hand.

"Sakura it's already 7:45. You'll be late for school." Mrs. Haruno said as she walked towards her. "Sasuke will be fine alone in the house. Don't worry so much about him sweetie. Where's that neclace I gave you?"

"I'm sorry mom. I lost the neclace when I was dressing up from P.E. yesterday." Sakura said.

"That neclace hides your spirit from being sensed by demons, Summoners, and Soul Reapers. Your P.E. period was before your lunch. No wonder you got attacked by a Shadow Demon." Mrs. Haruno said.

"But I only took my neclace of for the showers and hid it in my backpack. Someone must have stolen it." Sakura explained.

"How unfortunate. Since you're vulnerable without your demon, I'll just ask Takana if you can stick with her throughout the day. Just go to school Sakura. C'mon I'll drive you." Mrs. Haruno offered.

"No mom. I don't want to leave Sasuke. Can I just stay with him. Please?" Sakura pleaded as she slightly sqeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Sakura you can't just di-" Mrs. Haruno interupted herself when she saw hope, pity, and something else she couldn't describe but familiar. Mrs. Haruno gave in and sighed."Alright Sakura you can stay at home with Sasuke. Just go to school tomorrow okay?" Sakura brightened up and smiled.

"Alright thank you so much mom." Sakura said as she hugged her mom.

"Well I'm going to go now so take care okay. I don't want anything to happen to you." Mrs. Haruno said as she hugged her back.

*****

"Chuichi take a look at this." A girl said as she handed a necklace to Chuichi. Chuichi was in her demon form.

"Sakini where did you get this?" Chuichi asked.

"I got it from Sakura's backpack in the locker rooms yesterday. Before lunch." Sakini explained. She was also in her demon form. She was also a Soul Reaper.

"No wonder we couldn't sense Sasuke and Sakura's spirit before. This is a craeta neclace. Summoners use it to hide their spirit. If the summoner's spirit is hiden, so will their demon." Chuichi said. "If I knew who they were before, I could've eaten them before they even came to this school. I would've got rid of them before they got rid of Eisuke."

"Sasuke seems like a very powerful demon. You told me that some sort of energy powered Sasuke and Sakura really good. Do you have any idea what the energy is?" Sakini asked.

"No and if I did, I would've have found it's weakness, share it with other Shadow Demons, and end the race of Summoners, Sentinel Demons, and humans." Chuichi explained. "But for now, I'm going to get my revenge on that over-sized forehead."

"And how are you going to do that?" Sakini asked.

"Sakura got rid of my demon, now I'm gonna get rid of hers." Chuichi answered.

*****

*knock knock*

Sakura opened the door to see Tenten standing there with her schoolbag and uniform.

"Hi Sakura! You weren't in school today what happened?" Tenten asked as Sakura let her in.

"I uh... Why weren't you in school yesterday? You seemed perfectly fine in Sunday and you barely get sick." Sakura asked.

"My answer is pretty crazy but answer my question first." Tenten said stubbornly.

"Well my boyfriend got sick so I stayed here to take care of him." Sakura answered. 'More like injured and close to death.' "So now answer my question."

"I won't even tell Neji and he's my boyfriend. It's too crazy Sakura. I only came here to give you your homework...And Neji is desperate for finding the answer to the same question you a-" Tenten was interupted by the ringing of the door. Sakura opened the door to see Neji standing there. He looked quite irritated and worried. He then walked towards Tenten and held her by the shouders.

"Tenten you can't hide from me forever. You're my girlfriend and I want to know what's happening to you now." Neji said. Tenten then looked at Sakura and knew she wanted to know the same thing. Tenten sighed.

"Ok ok I'll show you. Telling you will sound crazy." Tenten said as she went to Sakura's computer, turned it on, and got some stuff out of her bag. Sakura and Neji watched and slowly widened their eyes. In the computer, it shows a website with monsters and humans. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes because she knew the monsters were Sentinel and Shadow Demons and those humans are actually Summoners. They seemed to be charging at each other. Sakura then looked at Tenten's papers and saw notes and pictures about them. She then dropped them in shock.

"Tenten what is all this?!" Neji asked.

"In my own words, I'm studying about The Blysophine." Tenten answered.

"T-Tenten I-I just don't know what to say. W-what's The Blysophine?" Neji asked.

"This website was made by me. The Blysophine is the war between demons, summoners, and soul reapers. The black monsters are shadow demons. The human-like monsters are Soul Reapers. The white monsters are sentinel demons. And those humans are actually summoners. The sentinel demons served the summoners and the shadow demons served the soul reapers. They were fighting against each other for control over the world." Tenten explained.

"H-how do you know all this?!" Sakura asked.

"When I was younger, my grandmother told me stories about them. Shadow demons and soul reapers were trying to take over the world. Sentinel demons and summoners wanted to protect it. So they had a war that lasted for 13 years and in the end, the sentinel demons and summoners won. And soon, the shadow demons and soul reapers will have their revenge and take over the world." Tenten explained. "My grandmother also told me that people seemed to fear any information about the Blysophine and won't even count it as a legend. I used to think that demons and all that other stuff didn't exist until I saw an actual shadow demon. Since then, I've been studying about the Blysophine and other stuff related to it, but it was pretty hard. People barely put up info about them. They really are scared."

"Tenten you're wasting your time. I don't fear it. I know I don't. And I also know there's no such thing The Blysophine, demons, soul reapers, and summoners." Neji said.

"It is true." Sakura regretfully stated.

"What?! And how would you know?!" Neji asked.

"Because I'm a summoner and my boyfriend, Sasuke, is my Sentinel Demon." Sakura answered.

____________________

Just to let people know, none of the stuff I type is true I swear. I'm just adding some fiction to spice up the later romances in chapters. THIS IS FICTION!!!!!!.....Hope you enjoy the chapter ^^.


	8. Chapter 8: Knowing

Hi guys! This is the next chappie. Enjoy ;-).

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

________________________

Chapter 8: Knowing

"W-what?!" Neji asked. He then took a step back at the two. "No! You two are lying. This is a joke."

"Neji I wasn't in school today because Sasuke nearly died protecting me the other day when a shadow demon nearly ate my soul. I was worried about him so I stayed here to watch him." Sakura said. "If it wasn't for him I would've been dead."

"I must be dreaming." Neji said.

"No you're not"

The three turned to see Sasuke weakly standing by the doorframe. He had wounds all over him. He looked like a person healed from fighting a monster. Neji couldn't believe his eyes. Neither did Tenten. She was pretty shocked from the previous things Sakura said.

"This had to be a setup. There is no way Sasuke could be this injured." Neji said.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said as she caught the falling Sasuke. "What are you doing out of bed?! You're injured!"

"It's ok Sakura. As your demon, I vow to be prepared to protect you at anytime." Sasuke answered. Sakura lied him down on the couch.

"I-I'm out of here! I have got to tell everyone!" Neji said as he ran to the door. He was however stopped by Sakura.

"No! You can't tell anyone about this! If anyone else knew, Sasuke and I would surely die." Sakura said. "I know this is too much for you Neji but you have to keep it a secret. Promise me you wouldn't tell."

"I would keep it a secret Neji. A shadow demon and a soul reaper can know they're there easily and eat their souls." Tenten explained. She walked towards Neji and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry we've been in this relationship without you knowing this. I was afraid I would lose you. Sakura and Sasuke's revealed identities have to be kept a secret. It was a very big shock to me too. But Sakura's my friend and we got to help her." Neji relaxed his hand on Tenten's hand and held it.

"For you I would do anything. But if you have any more secrets you're hiding from me please tell me now." Neji said.

"I'm honestly saying there is no more secrets to hide from you." Tenten said. Neji kissed Tenten's hand and put it down.

"Alright then. Maybe I could even help you in this research of yours. It might involve our future so we have to be alert and aware." Neji said. "But first I really want some proof. I want to see if Sakura and Sasuke are really what they say they are. Just to be sure."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Well demons have powers. Just let Sasuke show us what he can do." Tenten answered. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

"Well in this state, what can you do with your powers that wouldn't hurt anyone Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I'll try levitating." Sasuke said. With that, he focused on a flower vase. Soon, the flower vase started rising from the table. Sasuke then felt pain in his head and the flower vase fell on the floor broken.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura asked as she held Sasuke's hand.

"My head hurts all the sudden." Sasuke answered. Nervous, Sakura closed her eyes and started hoping it would go away. Unnoticed by Sakura, green light from her hands came into Sasuke's. Sasuke started feeling better and better. Neji and Tenten stared in awe. When Sakura opened her eyes, Sasuke was strongly standing up. He then took of most of his bandages as all of them watched as the wounds slowly disappear.

"W-what just happened?" Sakura asked. She suddenly felt a little weak.

"Summoners can heal their demons with their own energy. I guess you healed Sasuke. Part of your energy came into Sasuke so I guess you feel pretty weak. Sasuke can do the same thing if he wants." Tenten explained.

"Amazing" Neji said.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he held Sakura by the shoulders.

"Y-yeah" Sakura answered.

*knock knock*

Sakura opened to see Takana and Takeshi standing by the door.

"May we come in?" Takana asked.

"Sure sensei." Sakura said as she let the two in. The two went inside the living room and was surprised to see Sasuke almost better than ever and Tenten and Neji occupying them.

"I see you have guests." Takana said as she sitted herself a couch along with Takeshi. "Hello Tenten, Neji. What brings you here?"

"We're just visiting." Tenten answered.

"I see." Takana said. "Sasuke what a fast recovery you've made. Despite the fact that you were nearly dead yesterday."

"He recovers fast." Tenten quickly said.

"It's okay Tenten. She knows." Sakura said.

"W-what? How?" Tenten asked.

"So they also know about your real relationship with Sasuke." Takana said. "Did you tell them Sakura?"

"Well yeah. Tenten is crazy about demons, soul reapers, and summoners. Neji couldn't believe her until I told them the truth. So now they know." Sakura answered. Takana gave her a frown.

"Sasuke, Sakura, can I talk to you privately in the kitchen?" Takana asked. The two nodded and followed her to the kitchen. "Takeshi you can come with us."

*****

"Sakura how can you let them know so easily?" Takana asked. "You know you can barely trust humans like them."

"I know sensei, but I just know we could trust them. Tenten is my best friend and Neji is a very trustworthy person. We could trust them." Sakura explained.

"Sakura they may be your friends, but you can't read people's hearts. A person's heart can be changed whenever the person pleases. They could betray you at anytime. Not even their knowledge, personalities, or your relationship with them should ever receive your trust. You can only trust people if you know you can from your heart. Trust is a very valuable and important thing in life. Because they can betray you, your mom can betray you, I can betray you, and even Sasuke can betray you. You have to make smarter choices Sakura. Do you really trust them?" Takana asked. Sakura looked down to think about it for a while and looked at her.

"Yes. I do trust them." Sakura answered. Takana nodded.

"We should get back to the two. They must be waiting impatiently by now." Sasuke said.

"Right" Takeshi said.

*****

"I can't believe you're a summoner too sensei! This is too much to take." Tenten said. Neji slowly nodded.

"Takeshi has been my demon since I was around your age. He's like a close friend to me." Takana said. "Summoners and soul reapers usually keep their real identities a secret, but if Sakura trusts you two, then I guess I trust you guys too. Value that trust."

"We promise." Neji and Tenten said together.

"So…Do you guys know about the Conquering?" Tenten asked. Takana and Takeshi's heads shot up.

"How did you know about the Conquering?" Takana asked.

"I study about it. I also study about demons, summoners, and soul reapers." Tenten answered. "My notes and study progress is right there in Sakura's table." Tenten pointed. Takana and Takeshi walked towards Sakura's table and looked at the pictures, notes, and the website Tenten made. The two looked at them in shock.

"But how did you know all about this in the first place?" Takana asked. "This kind of information is extremely rare."

"My grandmother told me stories about them. At first I didn't believe them. Then I saw a real live demon! It was a shadow demon. Thank goodness it didn't hurt me." Tenten answered. "I tried telling my family, but the only one that believed me was my grandmother. She knew more about this stuff than I do."

"Where is your grandmother now?" Takana asked.

"Oh she died a long time ago. She was found dead inside these ruins in the deep dark forest around my house. Looked like she had a heart attack." Tenten answered.

"Why did she have a heart attack?" Takeshi asked.

"I don't know. Shock I guess. She was very healthy for an old woman." Tenten answered. Takana got up.

"I'm going to take a look in these ruins." Takana said as she got up. "Thank you for letting us in Sakura. Now we'll have to go. C'mon Takeshi you're coming with me."

"No wait!" Tenten said as she stopped them. "People feared those ruins. That's why they sealed it. After what happened to my grandmother, people took a look in there and told no one to enter it again."

"Then I would like to go to the ruins more. I have a feeling those ruins are keeping something inside that scared the people so much. I have to find out." Takana said.

"I'm coming with you sensei." Sakura said. "It might have to do about something that might happen in the future. If there are more shadow demons on our way, then that would mean danger to the humans and soul reapers. I have to know." Sasuke nodded.

"Why don't we go too Tenten. This might be important. I would protect you even when it cost me my life. I promise." Neji said.

"Well alright I guess I'll go. It would probably increase my knowledge and put it into good use." Tenten said.

"Tenten we shall leave at 6." Takana said.

_______________________

You like? Hope so. Oh and I changed the Blysophine to the Conquering. Just to let you guys know.


	9. Chapter 9: Chuichi

Hi guys ^^. Omg I am sooo happy! I have so many hits and visitors to my stories. So that's why I'm working on a new one. This time, my friend Nikki will star as the girl Clarice. This story's for you Nikki ;-).

Now onto the story!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_________________________

"Eeeek!" Tenten squeaked as a spider fell on her shoulders. Neji shooed it off and hugged Tenten to comfort her. Sasuke, Sakura, Takana, Takeshi, Neji, and Tenten are now walking in the ruins. It was pretty dark so they had to bring flashlights. Sakura looked around the ruins and was freaked out by the carvings.

"Sensei what are those things on the walls. They look pretty scary." Sakura asked.

"Looks like carvings from a long time ago. I don't really know what they are but," Takana walked to one of the carvings. She felt it with her hand and said, " some of them looked like they have been slashed by claws."

"Take a look at these guys!" Neji called. The five of them walked to where he was and eyed it. "They look like some kind of writing."

"They look like demon language, but neither can Sasuke and I understand it." Takeshi said.

"Tenten can you read it?" Neji asked.

"I'm no demon." Tenten answered. "But I have a translator for these language on my laptop." Tenten then took out her laptop from a bag she was carrying and opened it. She then went to a website full of info about demons. She moved the mouse and clicked a translator.

"How did you get a translator for demon language?" Sasuke asked.

"Some little girl noticed me researching about demons in a library and gave me a CD for me to download in my website. After I downloaded it and was about to thank her, she disappeared. It was strange because the download strangely lasted for three seconds." Tenten explained.

"Weird" Takana said. The group watched Tenten point her laptop camera to the wall and watched the computer translate it into English.

_Those summoners and sentinel demons may have won over the Earth, but we're not giving up. We are far more powerful. Those fools still haven't discovered their hidden powers. That gives us a lot of advantage. Ignorant humans, they cower in their lives, blocking every chance of their survival with fear. It won't be long until we have finally won the Conquering forever._

"W-what is it talking about?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know it's something very bad." Sasuke answered.

"Come. There is a room up ahead." Takana said as she led them to the room.

*****

The six group walked in the room and stared. The room was very big, old and dirty. There were pillars everywhere. Some are broken. Dead plants were everywhere. And to their horror, so was dried up blood.

"W-what i-is t-this p-place?" Sakura asked. Sasuke put an arm around her. He too was frightened.

"This place looks horrible!" Tenten said.

"Let's get out of here." Neji urged. "This place doesn't look good at all.

"Beautiful in my eyes though."

Startled, the group turned around to see Chuichi walking towards them from a pillar's shadow.

"Why leave so soon? You just got here." Chuichi said as she stopped in front of them. "Look around you. It's so dark, dirty, and everything is dead, even the little microorganisms that stay here. But don't worry," The group gasped in horror as Chuichi turned into her real form, a soul reaper. "you'll be one of them."

"A soul reaper! I knew there was something evil connected to you." Takana declared.

"Ah sensei. I used to think you were a summoner but I never sensed your demon. I just can't believe I was deceived by your ability to transport your demon." Chuichi said. Chuichi then looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"I see forehead has her demon her boyfriend." Chuichi started. "I can't believe you were cute Sasuke. But if I did end up with you, I would eventually learn the truth and took advantage of it."

"I knew Chuichi was evil, but I never knew she was a monster!" Tenten exclaimed.

"So I see you brought humans." Chuichi said. "I was about to devour the souls of Sakura, Takana and their demons, but I guess I'll eat your souls too. Tasteless but I'll be very full."

"What are you up to Chuichi?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just here for revenge." Chuichi answered. "You've killed my demon. And now I'm gonna kill yours with your little friends too!"

Chuichi charged at them.

____________________

Sorry it's short. I just wanna leave a cliff hanger there. Thank you everyone who like this story! More will come soon. Reviews will do very good please ;-).


	10. Chapter 10: Miracle

Here's the new chappy. Sorry it took me long. Teachers love homework.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

__________________

Chuichi shot a laser beam at Sakura, but was blocked by Takeshi's force field. Sasuke then changed into his demon form and charged at Chuichi.

"Sasuke no!" Sakura started chasing after him, but was pulled back by Takana.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Takana asked.

"I can't let Sasuke get hurt again!" Sakura answered.

"You have to get used to it Sakura. He was prepared to do this. He was born to protect you." Takana explained.

"I don't care! I'm not gonna stand here to watch him kill himself!" Sakura said.

"I know you care about him, but what will you do?! You're going to get yourself killed!" Takana explained. "Sasuke and Takeshi can stop her. They're both strong. Let's just get out of here!"

Sasuke shot an energy ball at Chuichi, but Chuichi bounced it back to Tenten. Tenten braced herself for the hit, but Neji stood in front f her and took the hit. Neji felt great pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled.

"Get Tenten and Neji out of here. One power shot from a demon could kill them both. Get Neji to the hospital go!" Takana yelled.

"Leaving so soon?" Chuichi asked as she charged at Takana. Takeshi then punched Chuichi to the ground before she could lay a hand on Takana.

"Chuichi is too fast and powerful. Sasuke, Sakura, get Neji and Tenten out of the cave. Takana and I will handle her." Takeshi explained.

"But you said she was too strong!" Sakura yelled.

"Just go!" Takana said. "She's too powerful to stop by fist and this ruin is too dangerous for anyone else to go into. We're going to blow the entire place up. Sasuke get them out of here with your demon form."

"But you'll die!" Tenten yelled.

"Go!" Takana and Takeshi yelled. Takeshi blew a whirlwind at them and closed the entrance with a giant pillar.

"No no no!" Sakura yelled as she banged her fist in the pillar.

"N-neji" Tenten sobbed as she held Neji.

"C'mon Sakura. Neji can die any second we have to get out of here." Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura away.

"No we can't just leave them there! They can't be serious in blowing up these ruins while they're still in there!" Sakura yelled.

"We don't have a choice. We all are sad too Sakura, but they didn't seal the exit for nothing. Neji's life is at stake here. We have to go now!" Sasuke changed to his demon form and Sakura got on him. Tenten also got on with Neji and Sasuke flew out of the ruins.

*****

"Sad sad, you're going to sacrifice your life for those weaklings?" Chuichi asked.

"The world's lives are more important than Takeshi and mine. I know Takeshi and I don't have the power to win the Conquering, but I know Sasuke and Sakura does. And you know you know as well. That's why we're going to stop you from killing them." Takana explained.

"Even if I couldn't stop them, there are a lot of shadow demons that can finish the job for me. And without you and your demon, they're both defenseless." Chuichi said.

"No they won't. They annihilated Eisuke alone, and I'm pretty sure they'll not only protect themselves, the world as well." Takana explained.

"Oh c'mon sensei. The ruins are too dangerous? That's one of the most pathetic life-saving reasons I've ever heard. What's your real intention of destroying this ruins and killing me that makes you want to kill both you and your demon?" Chuichi asked.

"Saving their hearts." Takana answered.

*****

*Sniffles*

Tenten sobbed next to Neji as Neji laid on the hospital bed. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the machine indicating Neji's heart beat. Sadly, the line is getting flatter as Tenten sobs grew louder.

"Poor Neji" Sakura said.

"I can feel Neji's life force and it's draining from his body." Sasuke said. "I feel like it's my fault. I formed that energy ball to become very strong so Chuichi could just be gone."

"Don't blame yourself Sasuke. You were only trying to help. And besides, no one knew Chuichi was that strong." Sakura said. She gasped when she heard a beeping sound from Neji's heart beat machine. The green line was straight.

"NEJI NO!" Tenten screamed as she held Neji's hand and drenched it with her tears. "No Neji pleased don't leave me. I-I-I l-love you too much t-to lose you l-like this." Sakura wiped of a tear out of sadness. Before dating, Neji and Tenten were best friends since kindergarten. They're the only ones that can understand each other. They're the only ones that complete each other and make each other happy. Sasuke put an arm around Sakura to comfort her.

"_Tenten?" Neji asked._

"_Yes Neji?" Tenten asked._

"_W-will you b-be my g-g-girlf-friend?" Neji nervously asked. Tenten blushed deeply and hugged him._

"_Yes! I would love to!" Tenten answered._

_*****_

"_Tenten?" Neji asked as he held Tenten on his lap. The two were up on a hill looking at the stars waving at them in the night sky._

"_Yes Neji?" Tenten asked._

"_Do you love me?" Neji asked._

Tenten sobbed as she continued remembering the memories.

"_Well off course Neji. I love you more than you would ever know." Tenten answered._

"_Well not as much as I do." Neji said as he rested his head on Tenten's. "I would never let anything happen to you. I will defend you with my life."_

"_And I would do anything to make you happy. And I too, will never let anything happen to you." Tenten said._

"_You being with me is all I ever need to make me happy." Neji said. "The only thing to make me happier is if you're happy being with me."_

"_I'm more than happy being with you Neji. It's kinda like…" Tenten started. "stars up above." Tenten pointed at a star. "If a star is lonely, it really doesn't shine that brightly. But if the star is with more stars, the star shines brightly and so does the stars with it."_

"_But what if the star falls?" Neji asked._

"_Well if you were that falling star, I would fall down with you. Cuz without you, I wouldn't shine and I would have fallen anyway. And when we both fall, our light is strong and together, we're beautiful." Tenten answered. "And we would only be beautiful I we stay together. That's why I never want to lose you Neji. I love you."_

"_I love you too Tenten more than anything." Neji said. "You're my most beautiful star. And I am happy and lucky to be yours." Neji and Tenten shared a kiss and continued holding each other beneath the night sky._

"Without you Neji, I'll just be a star with no shine. And if I fall, there would be no light surrounding me but the feeling of being alone! I love Neji, so much." Tenten said.

Sasuke turned his head to Tenten and Neji and felt an aura surrounding the two. "Sakura can you feel it?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I do and it feels familiar." Sakura answered. Sakura looked at Neji's heart beat machine and saw the green straight line turn into jigged rectangles. Sasuke and Sakura gasped as they start growing bigger. "Tenten look!"

Tenten looked at the machine in amazement. "H-he's a-alive?" Tenten gasped as she felt her hand gently squeezed.

"T-tenten?" Neji called as he continued to open his eyes. Tenten felt tears streaming down her face once again.

"N-neji you're alive!" Tenten said as she put a hand on his face. Neji out his on Tenten's face and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry Tenten. You know I hate it when you cry." Neji said. "I want to see you smile." Neji put his thumb on the side of Tenten's lip and Tenten smiled.

"Anything for you" Tenten said as she kissed Neji on the lips.

"Looks like Neji's back. Thank goodness." Sakura said.

"It's a miracle. It's…impossible." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

______________________________

Well here's the next chappy. Hope ya like it ^^!


	11. Chapter 11: Comfort

Wazzup guys ^^?! Like that cliffhanger in the last chappy? Hope so. Here's the next chappy ^^.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto the anime.

_____________________________

"My energy ball was so strong it's impossible for Neji to stay alive." Sasuke explained.

"It's a miracle I guess." Sakura said.

"Oh I don't care." Tenten said as she stole a kiss from Neji. "I'm just happy Neji's alive."

"And I'm happy to know you're happy that I'm alive." Neji said and kissed Tenten's cheek. Suddenly, an explosion was heard around outside the hospital's window.

"What was that?!" Sakura said as she ran up to the window.

"That explosion, it looks like it came from the ruins." Sasuke said.

"You don't think Takana-sensei and Takeshi really is…." Sakura asked.

"I think they are. No one is able to escape if the only exit was sealed by Takana-sensei and Takeshi." Sasuke answered. "If they're…gone, then Chuichi should be as well. But I'm pretty sure Chuichi isn't the only Soul Reaper. There must be countless of them around the world with their shadow demons. We have to be more careful." Sasuke explained. Tenten let out as sad face.

"It's so sad. They have to die like that." Tenten said. Everyone turned to the door to see Mrs. Haruno enter the room.

"Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno called as she hugged Sakura worriedly. "Honey are you alright?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine." Sakura answered.

"Thank you Sasuke for protecting my daughter." Mrs. Haruno thanked.

"It's alright Mrs. Haruno. It is my duty to prevent danger to Sakura. I'll protect her until I die." Sasuke said. Sakura let out a sad look. Mrs. Haruno turned to Neji and Tenten.

"Neji and Tenten, they came with you didn't they?" Mrs. Haruno asked. Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "What happened to Neji?"

"He was blasted by my energy ball when a soul reaper deflected it to him." Sasuke answered.

"A soul reaper?! You two were fighting a soul reaper?! All of you could've been killed! A soul reaper and its demon are a very dangerous pair of opponents." Mrs. Haruno said.

"But the thing is Mrs. Haruno is that we killed its demon when it aimed to attack me days ago. You know, when Sasuke was…injured." Sakura said.

"My goodness but even without a demon, a soul reaper would still be very powerful. I'm amazed you were able to defeat it." Mrs. Haruno said.

"Well actually, Takana-sensei and Takeshi came with us too and defeated the soul reaper by…blowing the ruins we were in while the soul reaper and the two of them were still in there." Tenten informed. Mrs. Haruno widened her eyes.

"The explosion! Are you telling me Takana and her demon are…dead?" Mrs. Haruno asked. All of them slowly nodded. Mrs. Haruno put a palm on her chest. "Poor souls, I knew Takana and her demon were with you, but I didn't expect their fate to end so badly."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say you knew they were coming with us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Takana told me where you guys are going. She may have forgotten to mention Neji and Tenten though. She gave me this letter. I'm pretty sure it's for both you and Sasuke sweetie." Mrs. Haruno explained as she handed Sasuke and Sakura the letter.

_Dear Sasuke and Sakura,_

_When we come to the ruins, I know there's a possibility some of us might not come back. So that's when Takeshi and I decided to sacrifice ourselves if that ever happens. I know you're probably wondering why we would make such a decision, but The Conquering is a very dangerous war. Not all summoners and sentinel demons will be powerful enough to win, but the power that existed countless years ago to win The Conquering has returned to both of your souls. And that power can help you win The Conquering. The power is said to be in every beings body, including mortals like humans. But somehow, that power grows strong with you and Sasuke. Value it and keep it safe. And if our paths ever cross again, just call me Takana. I may be your English teacher, but in life, you teach yourselves. I wish you good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Takana and Takeshi_

"The Conquering, it sounds very dangerous. And the fact that it's a war, people can get hurt and killed. I don't even know how to win this war. I'm so confused." Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura, we are too. But we'll do this together. And let's just hope we can make it. But for now, let's just live our live and be prepared. We don't want to be caught off guard and we don't want to stress ourselves either." Mrs. Haruno explained.

*****

"Neji?" Tenten asked. The two were still in the hospital since the doctors want to make sure Neji was still safe. Tenten decided to stay with him.

"Yes Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Why did you take the hit for me? You could've been killed." Tenten asked. Neji kissed her on the forehead.

"Didn't I tell you on the night when we were under the stars on the hill? I'll protect you no matter what." Neji said.

"I know but I promised too. And I felt so weak when I saw you fall on the ground from saving me." Tenten said as she burst in to tears. Neji hugged her.

"You're not weak Tenten. You were just caught off guard that's all." Neji said. "You don't have to do anything for me Tenten. Just be happy to be with me and I'll be happy." Tenten snuggled to him.

"I am. More than you would ever know." Tenten said.

*****

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked at the girl next to him on the bed. The two were back in Sakura's house. It was already 2 am and Sakura was still wide awake with a scared expression on her face.

"Yes Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you still awake? It's already 2:00 in the morning and you look scared. Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I'm just fine Sasuke." Sakura lied. There is something wrong. And she wasn't fine at all. Something is scaring her and Sasuke could tell.

"Sakura I know there is something wrong. You seemed to be afraid of something." Sasuke said. "Is it about The Conquering?" Sakura looked down. "Mrs. Haruno said we'll be fine in the war if we're not alone. We'll win the war Sakura, I promise you that."

"I'm not worried about winning the war Sasuke." Sakura said. "I'm worried about losing…"

"Losing what Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "If it's losing the war I already promised you--"

"I'm not worried about losing the war Sasuke." Sakura interrupted. "I'm worried about losing **you.**"

"What do you mean by losing me Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"The war hasn't even started yet we've already lost Takana and Takeshi, we almost lost Neji, and I almost lost you." Sakura said as tears streamed down her face. "On that day when the shadow demon tried to eat my soul, you almost died to save my life. I-I was so scared when I could feel your life energy drain. I was afraid that I would lose you already." Sasuke gave her a sad look. "I-I-I was so relieved and happy when Takana-sensei told me you would be fine, you would still be alive, you would still be with me. But I don't want to take that chance again. If that was one shadow demon, imagine how many shadow demons you would face in the war. I don't want to lose you Sasuke."

"Sakura you know it's my job to protect you. I have to die someday to protect you." Sasuke said. "And besides, if you die, I die too."

"But that's exactly what I don't want! I want to grow strong as well. So I can protect you too. I don't want to be weak Sasuke. I don't want you to die because of me." Sakura said. "Can't summoners have powers too?"

"They can, but rarely. I don't really know how summoners can have powers." Sasuke said.

"Then if I don't have powers and become strong, then I'll lose you." Sakura said worriedly. Sasuke wiped off her tears.

"No I won't Sakura. I'll promise you I'll always be with you." Sasuke said as he hugged Sakura and pulled her to his chest. "I promise." Sakura cuddled to his chest and finally fell asleep. Her last words made him smile.

"I promise too."

______________________

You like? Tell me in reviews please and thank you for reading :D.


	12. Chapter 12: Warning Part 1

Hello people of….you know where you live. Sorry for not updating for so long. I'll try making this chapter good for you guys ^^.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own the **anime **Naruto.

_________________________________

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned to her door to see Sasuke walking towards her.

"Hello Sasuke" Sakura greeted. It has been three months since Takana and Takeshi passed away and it was already summer vacation. Everyone seems to be relaxing in the summer since school was over. Sakura turned back to the window she was looking through.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to her. Sakura shook her head.

"Not really. A lot of things have been bothering me lately." Sakura answered. Sasuke looked at her with concern.

"What's been bothering you?" Sasuke asked.

"I know it's been a long time, but I still miss Takana-sensei and Takeshi. Ms. Suzishi hasn't been a pleasant English teacher." Sakura looked down sadly. "Why do they have to leave? They were so good to us. They don't deserve to die. And the war, the Conquering thing, it's was war between demons, their masters, and humans about conquering the world and who gets control over it isn't it?" Sakura once again felt tears well up her eyes. Sasuke held her hand. "What if we don't win Sasuke? What will happen to us?" Sasuke wiped away the tears that raced down Sakura's face.

"Don't worry about that Sakura. I already promised you a long time ago. We will win this war." Sasuke started. "We are in a middle of a war right now, even if it doesn't seem like it, it's going to get tougher so we have to be brave so that means," Sasuke wiped away the last of Sakura's tears and made her smile with his thumbs, "no more tears okay?" Sakura frowned and look away.

"What happens if you die just like Takana and Takeshi?" Sakura asked. "I don't want to lose you Sasuke. I don't want to lose you to this stupid war." Sasuke smiled.

"I already promised you Sakura, I will never leave you." Sasuke said. Sakura gave him a sad smile.

"Same goes for me." Sakura said. She looked out the window once more. "How do you think the shadow demons and the soul reapers will strike?" Sasuke looked out the window as well.

"I don't really know." Sasuke answered. "But we got to stay sharp. Shadow demons and soul reapers aren't stupid. We should be the same."

*****

"Hi Neji!" Tenten greeted as she came up to him and hugged him. Neji smiled and hugged her back. The two were in their usual hang out place at the hill. The sun was setting and it was almost night, almost revealing the stars.

"Hello Tenten. How are you?" Neji asked as he let go of Tenten.

"I've been doing great since school was over. The best part is that I get to spend more time you." Tenten answered and cuddled to him as they sat on the hill, watching the sunset.

"I feel the same way." Neji said as he held her in his arms. He looked up to see a black ball-shaped object making its way to ground, just like a shooting star. Once it finally made a landing, he nudged Tenten and asked, "Hey Tenten did you see that?" He looked at Tenten and saw an anxious look on her face.

"Let's check it out Neji."

*****

"W-what is that?" Neji asked as both he and Tenten walked towards it. They stopped and observed the giant ball. It turned out to be as big as a car. It was glowing with black light and felt like strong, dark, energy. Both of them looked closer to see writing both couldn't understand.

"This ball, this writing, they look familiar." Tenten said as she looked at Neji.

"We have to get Sasuke and Sakura here." Neji said. "Get your laptop, notes, and everything else about…this."

*****

"There it is!" Tenten pointed as she ran towards the giant black ball with Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura following. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked about the giant ball that stood before them.

"W-what is this?" Sakura asked.

"We both don't know. It looks and feels evil and it is also somehow familiar." Tenten answered.

"Can check what it is with what you have Tenten?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded as she started getting her stuff out.

"Wait a minute." Sasuke said as he looked at the writing graved onto the ball. "I think I understand the language on this giant ball thing." The three walked to him and looked at where he was looking.

_We are prepared humans, summoners, and sentinel demons. The war shall commence, and if you all lose in this war, all shall be eliminated._

"Oh my gosh." Tenten said as she put her hand in her chest and hugged Neji.

"T-that's terrible!"Sakura said.

"It is." Sasuke said. "We cannot let them win. If they win, it would be the end of us all."

"Hey you kids!"

The four of them turned to see people of the army and guys in suit walking towards them.

"Get away from there! You don't know what it is and how dangerous that thing can be!" A guy commanded. He was very well dressed and looked like a strong and wealthy man. He was also a black man. He must be in charge of all those people. "Men, get that whatever it is and take it the headquarters immediately." The four watched as a group of men ran towards it, but also watch them stop and run away.

"We apologize sir! But it feels like there's some kind of evil energy that feels like it can kill us!" One of the men said.

"What are you talking about?" The man said as he walked towards it. He too stopped and back away. "W-what is that thing?" The man then looked at the four. "You four, do you know what this thing is?" The four looked at each other worriedly.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Don't avoid the question young lady. Now answer my question!" The man demanded.

"We know what that thing is." Sasuke declared. "But we're not going to tell it to just anyone. So address yourself." The man grumbled and sighed.

"My name is Korushimi Kihaku. I am the one who founded and is also in charge of the main protection of the entire world called the WPO for "World Protection Organization". I travel the world, preventing danger to any land of the world including the land we are all stepping on right now." Korushimi introduced. "And you are?"

"I am Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"My name is Tenten and Tenten only."

"Neji Hyuuga"

____________________________

OMG a cliff-hanger ^^. Sorry I didn't update for so long. Hope you like it.


End file.
